


Internal Honesty

by mysticrex707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Clumsy Jumin, Swearing, Tipsy Jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticrex707/pseuds/mysticrex707





	Internal Honesty

The soft purring of Elizabeth the 3rd filled Jumins room, she was laying on his lap with his fingers curled up in her fur as he pet her gently while his other hand held a half-empty glass of wine, his fingers curled elegantly around the thin glass stem. This was the first time in a while he had some free time to relax with Elizabeth, a luxury he could barely afford these days. He raised the glass to his lips, inhaling the rich fragrance of the wine and took a sip. He was already on his second glass. He never got drunk easily, but he knew he was going to feel the effects of it in a hour or so, the alcohol content was a bit high in this particular bottle.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." he mumbled as he looked out of the floor-to-ceiling windows in his penthouse. The evening sky was beautiful and calming. He admired the view, when suddenly his eyes landed on a particular building in the distance that made his eyes widen ever so slightly. It was nothing out of the ordinary, a well known establishment that had started business just last year. It was the fact that it was a restaurant that brought him back to his senses.

The restaurant he was supposed to meet his father at.

Tonight.

In less than thirty minutes.

_Oh fuck._

He gently moved Elizabeth off his lap, his heart wrenching at the soft yet betrayed 'mew' she let out when she was moved from her favorite spot. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I need to go to this dinner. I'd never hear the end of it otherwise." She mewed again and curled up on the spot he just got up from and closed her eyes, trying to get back to the dream she was unexpectedly pulled out of.

"Driver Kim? Meet me downstairs in ten minutes." he put down the phone and rushed to get ready, picking out a suit for the dinner as he went. He had already tried to get out of the dinner a couple of times the past month, only resulting in his dad rescheduling it for a later date. Jumin was not looking forward to meeting another one of his Dad's girlfriends. He had told him he would meet her if they were together for at least 6 months and today was their 7 month anniversary. There was no way he could weasel out of it now.

He sent his dad a message, letting him know that something came up and he was going to be a bit late. He had no intention of specifying that something and he hoped his father wouldn't ask. He finished getting ready and grabbed his watch, putting it on as he left the penthouse to find Driver Kim already waiting downstairs. As soon as he closed the car door, he started driving as fast as he could to the destination Jumin gave him.

"I hope you didn't forget their anniversary, Mr. Han." Driver Kim said as he turned a corner, taking the shortest route to the restaurant. "Your father would be upset if you did."

"He doesn't need to know that detail."

The car pulled up to the front of the building and Jumin opened the door and got out before it came to a complete stop. He was already ten minutes late, he wasn't gonna get any more late than he had to be. He walked into the posh restaurant, looking around the spacious interior searching for his father. He found him at one of the smaller tables by the side, with a woman presumably in her thirties sitting next to him. _"That must be his new girlfriend,"_ he thought as he walked up to them when his vision started blurring a bit. _"Is the wine already starting to have its effect on me?"_ he cursed himself for pouring a second glass, he would've been fine otherwise.

"Good evening. I apologize for being late, there were some things that required my attention." He hoped he didn't look drunk or even the slightest bit tipsy, because it wouldn't end well if that were the case. _"I'd rather be with that particular 'something' right now but your ass needed me to meet your new bitch. I should've stayed home with my sweet little Princess."_

"No need to apologize, son. Sit down, I'd like to introduce you to Ji-Su." Chairman Han smiled as he introduced her to his son. This moment was something he had been looking forward to for months now.

_"SON OF A BITCH"_ In his hurry to sit down, Jumin accidentally stubbed his toe on the leg of the heavy table and it took every ounce of his self control to hold in the Yelp of Pain™. He shot a constipated look at the makeup-covered woman in front of him, he could already tell she was just another gold digger and his distaste for her wasn't hidden very well. _"Bitch looks like a clown fell into a cauldron of makeup. She could've tried a bit harder to make herself look less like a cheap prostitute."_ If he were less drunk he might've gotten to conceal his emotions and keep a more neutral expression throughout the dinner. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I hope we can get along." she smiled charmingly at him as he went to sit down, trying her best to ignore the look he was giving her and make a good impression on him. She was unaware of how Jumin could notice her fake sincerity. She had struck gold with Chairman Han and there was no way she would let a sour-faced brat take it away from her.

Chairman Han hadn't noticed the sour look on his sons face (thankfully) since he was too busy admiring Ji-Su. "Now that we're all here, why don't we order something?" He was painfully oblivious the awkwardness between his son and his girlfriend. he was just too happy to finally have them meet each other after well over half a year.

Jumin looked at the love-struck expression on his fathers face and then back at Ji-Su, wondering what he found so attractive in her. Jumin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. He was not in the mood to watch their interaction but he couldn't get out of it now.

_"Fucking hell, this is going to be a long night."_


End file.
